Captivated By His Predator
by swearbystendan
Summary: Ste is Danny's little worker; delivering and picking up dodgy packages. A few months after his last job, he receives a call from Danny asking him to do a pick-up from an alleyway in a rough area in the outskirts of the village. Down that alleyway, Ste sees a man that Ste has a feeling will be of serious danger to him, but just what will ensue? *A vampire fic*
1. Chapter 1

Slow motion.

That's what everything seemed to be happening in, for Ste. Nothing was at its usual pace. Instead, reality was moving at an incredibly slow speed. And that made Ste acutely aware of every detail, however insignificant. Or perhaps it was the adrenalin pumping through his veins.

It was like he'd had a shed load of energy drinks and was on a high, making him notice any, and every, bit of movement that he wouldn't normally. His brain was going into overdrive, making hundreds of thoughts whizz through his mind.

For all Ste knew this is what could happen seconds before death came.

**_14 hours earlier..._**

However much Ste tried to get used to it, he just couldn't- least of all on a Saturday when there wasn't any reason whatsoever to be rolling out of bed practically before the _sun_ had even made an appearance.

That may have been a lie, but still, Ste couldn't comprehend why, at 9 o'clock on a _Saturday_ he had two small hands attached to each of his arms, shaking him until he at least opened his eyes.

Then would undoubtedly come the shouts.

Reluctantly, Ste lifted an eyelid and shut it instantaneously when he became aware of the harshest light ever known to humans.

To Ste's misfortune, his movement had been noticed by these attackers and he felt a weight jump onto his stomach.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Leah's voice screamed at him.

He felt another weight leap up onto the bed and then Ste suffered the pain of his eye attempting to be pulled apart.

Leah and Lucas screamed in delight when they felt two large hands grab their legs and pull them closer to the supposedly sleeping form of their dad.

"Come 'ere ya little rascals!" Ste shrieked and pulled his children in for a big morning cuddle.

"Did ya sleep well?" He asked to them both and received two nods in reply. Then he heard Lucas's stomach rumbling.

"Hungry are ya?" Ste chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Let me get up then and I'll see what we've got." He continued.

As Ste got out of bed, a thought struck him, "Is mummy up?"

"Mummy's asleep on the sofa." Leah informed him.

Great. She must have got back pretty late from that party and would probably have a hangover for the whole of the morning...

Ste followed his kids to the kitchen in his pyjama bottoms and could just see Amy's foot propped over the back of the sofa. He lifted it up and it fell back down like a dead weight.

She certainly wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

When Ste saw Amy's face, he did a double take. Never in a million years would he ever say to her what he thought right at this minute, because Amy looked a right state. Her hair was big and bushy and she held a close resemblance to a panda with all that black smeared around her eyes. And she was not in the most flattering sleeping position either.

Ste let her sleep off the drink for a little bit, but in the end he had to set the kids on her, otherwise she would have gone mad at Ste as she had a work shift after lunch.

From the kitchen, Ste could hear the troublesome-twosome jumping up and down on their already haggard sofa and Amy moaning in response.

It took a while for Amy to properly wake up but when she did, Ste had prepared a tablet with a glass of water and was holding it out for her.

A small smile appeared on Amy's lips and a word of thanks was whispered.

"Right Ames, I'm just gonna go to the shop an' get some lunch in. You'll be alright with the kids? They've been playin' by themselves anyway so…"

Amy nodded in response, not being able to find much of a voice; to be honest, her throat hurt quite a bit, probably from all the screaming and singing she'd more than likely spent all night doing.

"An' a word of advice Ames, don't go lookin' in any mirrors before ya go in the shower." Ste sniggered just before he left through their front door.

Wonderful, Amy thought. She must look an absolute wreck.

(((x)))

Ste knew they would all enjoy what he was going to make for lunch. Some vegetable and chicken wraps- a healthy option that the kids would actually like to eat.

Usually, anything with vegetables was not an option for Leah and Lucas as they would stick their noses up at it- but with some special sauce Ste made, it would be down their throats within seconds.

Just as he was leaving the shop, his phone started to ring. A bag slipped from his hand and all the items inside tumbled out as he reached into his pocket.

His phone displayed an unknown number, but Ste went straight ahead and answered it, regardless of any potential consequences, feeling slightly annoyed at the bag.

"Hello?"

"I want you to do something for me Ste, a pick up." Ste recognised the voice instantly,  
it was Danny. He checked the time. Yep, 11 o'clock. Same as always. Just always an unknown number and never the same one. Not that Ste ever kept the numbers Danny rang from in his mobile. Oh no, _big_ mistake. And he didn't keep them stored anywhere else either.

Danny told him all Ste needed to know, and then hung up before Ste could utter anything other than confirmative noises. All of Danny's phone conversations with Ste were always over so quickly.

Picking up the fallen bag, Ste dawdled back in something of a stupor. Danny hadn't called him in a while asking him to do anything. Probably had something to do with how the last one went. When he was chased for about a mile around streets he didn't really know by three older men; a set up, Ste thought. Thankfully they weren't as fit as Ste, so he'd been able to out-run them.

Somebody knew what he had been up to, what Danny was doing. And had gone after Ste; Danny's little worker.

Ste recalled how Amy had been that night- terrified for Ste. And she had sworn that if he ever got into that sort of situation again, then she was calling the police on Danny.

Up until that point, she was willing to turn a blind eye. And it was because of the money.

They weren't exactly legitimate jobs- well not at all actually- so they paid well.

Ste never had any idea of what he was carrying. And if he ever did, because he'd opened it, Danny would know. And Ste would be in for it.

Tonight, Ste was picking up a parcel from under a bin down some alley, in a rough area on the outskirts of the village. It sounded a bit odd as usually Ste would go and collect packages from houses; definitely not under bins. But no way was Ste going to question it. He was just grateful for the money he would be receiving.

(((x)))

Ste was pretty sure that if anyone asked him what he had done for the rest of the day, he wouldn't be able to tell them; he'd been concerning himself too much about this pick up.

In a zombie-like trance, Ste went about the day looking after Leah and Lucas and tidying up the flat.

He wasn't aware of what was happening in the present; more concerned with what was to happen later on.

At some point, Ste must have stopped talking to and answering Leah and Lucas as he overheard Leah worriedly ask Amy, "What's wrong with Daddy?"

Amy hadn't known how to reply- she didn't realise there was anything wrong with Ste, or perhaps she'd just been too busy that day and hadn't really paid much attention to how Ste was acting.

When she did start watching him from the corner of her eye, it was obvious something was wrong; he wasn't being his usual loud and chatty self.

"Ste, what's going on? What're you thinking about?" Amy eventually had to ask.

Ste shook his head at first, not wanting to tell her, but this was Amy and she wouldn't stop until Ste told her what was going on.

"I'm doin' a job for Danny in a couple of 'ours." He sighed, throwing his head back-annoyed he'd had to say, because now she'd be having a right go at him.

"I thought you weren't doing anything for him again. Not since last time. Well that was ages ago so...Why would he ask you now?"

"I don't know Amy!" Ste was getting stressed and he didn't really know why. It must have just been the anxiety.

Amy wondered why Ste was getting all bothered with her. "Ste it's not, well it's not too risky, is it?"

Ste sarcastically smirked, "What d'ya mean by _too_ risky? This sort of job's always got some risk in it."

"Don't get all funny with me Ste. And if it is risky then why are you doing it?"

"'Cause we need the money, don't we? Yeah you won't stop me now, will ya?!"

Amy was stunned. Why was he acting like she didn't care?

"Fine Ste! Do what you like." And she walked out of the lounge door, slamming it shut behind her.

Ste heard her getting the kids ready for bed. Once they were in bed, Ste would give them a goodnight kiss, and then he'd have to get going if he wanted to be on time.

About fifteen minutes later, Leah and Lucas were all tucked up, nearly asleep already when Ste went to give them a cuddle.

In the finish, Leah was hanging on to Ste, not wanting him to leave her bedside until she was dreaming sweet dreams.

"Come on Leah, Daddy's gotta go."

"Go where?"

Smart girl was Leah. Very perceptive. Ste would have to lie to her though; otherwise she would have a hard time getting to sleep with not knowing where her dad was, not knowing whether he was safe.

"Nowhere Leah." Ste replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"Then take your shoes off!" She demanded. Nothing got past Leah.

Ste followed her wish, but put them straight back on once he'd left their bedroom. He slipped out of the house quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. Amy hadn't made an appearance, so he knew she'd probably be worrying about him once she realised he'd gone. Ste really shouldn't have told her.

(((x)))

It didn't take Ste too long to reach the other side of the village, where the dreaded alleyway was.

From the street it led off, Ste could see a light flickering on the wall which Danny had told Ste to look out for.

It was the right one then.

At this distance though, Ste was unable to see the bin, so he knew he'd have to be having a good search for it. He started going down the dirt-filled alleyway really slowly, ensuring he didn't suddenly walk past this bin. For starters, he wasn't even aware of how big it was, so he could have been looking for any sized thing.

When Ste was about a quarter of the way in, something small hit the side of one building and fell to the ground beneath, but it made Ste jump out of his skin. He checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was there. No one was, but he wasn't taking any chances. Someone could have thrown something to startle Ste- meaning it may not have been part of the building breaking like Ste's initial, somewhat naïve, thought.

The quicker he got out of there, the better.

Yet again though, Ste ended up jumping in fright when he heard a whirring and felt a ripple from helicopter blades quite close to ground level. He looked up and watched the contraption fly out of sight, past the entrance of the alley.

That was when he saw it. Or rather... Him.

Someone Ste had never seen before. But Ste could feel it in his bones that this man was going to have some negative influence in the immediate future of Ste's life; considering he was in an alleyway that was in a dodgy area, where nobody else was and he didn't really look like he wanted a friendly chat.

Oddly, the man's expression changed as soon as he lowered his face to look at Ste- he too had been watching the helicopter.

He may not have had such a terrifying expression upon his face when his eyes met Ste's; however in this circumstance Ste was still petrified.

The poor light didn't help matters for Ste as he was struggling to see the man's face, but he did pick up on the fact the man was edging closer. In response, Ste moved unconsciously backwards.

Ste's frightened eyes were fixed upon this man and Ste's eye contact didn't once waver as he was most definitely going to follow the man's every move in case there was a chance of danger for Ste.

He didn't move much.

So when he did move, Ste knew it would be a cause for concern.

The man's head did suddenly begin to tilt and Ste gulped, feeling shivers running down his spine.

That was when he knew it. How soon he was going to die. He would never see his kids again, see them grow up. And Amy would miss him.

There was a feeling he was having; a little niggle at the back of his mind telling him to move, otherwise there was no chance he would make it back out of that alley alive.

And Ste was trying to listen to it, but it seemed to be that he was having a bit of an odd experience. It was as though he could see everything as a blur, but at the same time _everything_ was as clear as crystal.

And everything was moving really gradually. His fingers, when he attempted to move them, took forever to curl. They just wouldn't make a fist and Ste needed to be ready to put up a fight, if necessary. He wasn't one to just let anything happen to him; he would offer resistance, however feeble it may be, facing this man.

The man that still appeared to be staring at him.

At least he was, until a distinctive sound startled both him and Ste.

It was that helicopter again; it had made a return and the loud reverberating sounds somewhat knocked Ste out of his daze and survival kicked in for him.

His legs moved and he ran; faster than he'd ever done before.

* * *

Thank you for reading :).

I have plans for this story and hope to continue if you enjoyed it. Also, I've started writing this story from Brendan's POV and will be posting up the first chapter sometime next week, as a different story. I recommend reading it as well because it'll give lots more information and also you can see from early on how captivated Brendan is by Ste...Yum. :)

Feel free to leave any comments and/or questions and I'll answer them for you.

Bye for now xxx

-SwearByStendan-


	2. Chapter 2

Captivated By His Predator- Chapter 2:

Heart racing. Breaths quickening. Ste's torn trainers barely hit the ground as he sprinted back to a safe place; his home.

He waited until he was on a main street -somewhere bright and full of life- to pause for some deep breaths and attempted to smoothly suck in air, the problem was that his breathing was too ragged to do so.

The best thing to do was to continue home, Ste decided and so reluctantly resumed his running. All he wanted to do was sit down on the curb and have a much needed rest.

The fear he held in his heart for his family was able to spur him on. He hadn't known who that was or what they had wanted- meaning his family could be in danger and that thought gave him new bursts of energy to return back as quickly as possible.

Recognising familiar signs and road names, Ste could tell he was close. He let himself in through his front door promptly, noting that the door didn't look done in- fingers crossed that meant there hadn't been a break-in.

Ste was able to make out a shape that looked to be Amy asleep on the sofa, he still went over to check though and sure enough she was dozing, curled up tightly, cushions beneath her head. All the lights were off, so he couldn't really see Amy's face.

Happy that she was unharmed, Ste swiftly moved himself to the room where Leah and Lucas slept.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when it was obvious they were safe, but still he sat on the bed and clutched Lucas in his arms, reaching out to the other bed and grasping Leah's hand. Only then could he allow his breathing to return to normal.

Knowing his kids were safe, Ste found it in himself to shut his eyes tight and any images that threatened to play out in a nightmare were blocked by the comfort of having his children near.

(((x)))

The protection he felt as a parent had not shifted in Ste's sleep and as he woke up, he realised with an uncomfortable thought that he had moved very little in the night; he still had a hold of Lucas and his palm rested on Leah's wrist. Muscles ached from not having moved and when he lifted his dead arm, blood rushed back into it. Giving it a shake, he unwillingly got off the bed and covered Lucas back up with the quilt, ensuring his little boy was warm and comfortable.

It must have been really early; Ste couldn't hear the sound of many cars out the front, nor of any dog walkers, but light was just creeping through the curtains, casting shadows in the lounge.

Subconsciously, Ste completely shut the curtains, making sure he could see every part of the room and nothing was in darkness after he had dimly turned on the light. Truth be told, Ste was still a little on edge and...scared. At least he would be until there was more life in the house.

There was little to do before everyone else was up, so Ste made himself some breakfast, settling down on the sofa, careful not to knock Amy and wake her. Often, she would be grumpy if awoken too early and at the moment she looked relaxed, but with a frown of worry etched onto her face. Ste raised a blanket off the back of the sofa and let it fall onto Amy's sleeping form. She unconsciously snuggled into it, revelling in the warmth.

As Ste began chomping on his cereal, he realised just how ravenous he was. Having not even eaten the previous night due to his nerves, his stomach felt empty and he was glad to be giving himself the energy he needed.

Thinking about the previous night's excursion, his thoughts shifted to the figure in the alley. Ste knew it was a man, however there was something different; something not quite right, which Ste could not put his finger on. The man had had a frightening demeanour especially with that spine-chilling held tilt he'd done. Thankfully, Ste hadn't been able to make out any features because there wasn't much light, so he wouldn't recognise him again if he passed him by on the street.

On some level that relieved Ste, knowing he wouldn't know if he ever saw that man again and, as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he got up to have a shower and ready himself for a new day.

(((x)))

Just as Ste was about to sit back down on the sofa after switching on the TV, Amy began to rub her eyes and sat up bringing the blanket further around herself.

"Ste?" She whispered, her voice cracking on her first words in the morning, having not spoken for many hours. Ste put the telly on mute and lent over to Amy, "I'm 'ere Ames."

She jumped a little, "Oh! Did you get back late? I tried to stay up for you but I must have fallen asleep."

Ste chuckled, "Aww were ya worried?"

Amy looked thoughtfully at Ste, "The kids were. And… it sounds like they're up." Ste also heard the first creakings of floorboards, before Leah and Lucas bounded into the room and jumped on the sofa.

"Daddy!" They exclaimed together.

Ste smiled with love for his children, "Yeah, daddy's 'ere." He kissed the tops of their heads then stood up carrying them both, "Now let's go make you some breakfast!"

Ste spent his morning trying not to think about the night before, instead intently focusing on playing with his kids whilst Amy was at work. Leah was drawing and Lucas was playing with his cars, sliding them across all the pieces of furniture and unfortunately ended up breaking one of the cheap ornaments on the mantelpiece, but one that Amy dearly loved. So Ste and Leah spent nearly an hour attempting to glue it back together.

Eventually the ceramic angel looked as good as new. Almost.

During the morning, Ste hadn't been clock-watching- not wanting to think about anything but his kids- so he jumped out of his skin when his phone began ringing and vibrating in his back pocket.

He checked the time on his phone. Sure enough, 11 o'clock. There was no question who it was then. Even if his phone screen told him it was an unknown number.

Ste was more anxious than usual, wondering if Danny knew what had happened.

He proceeded to leave the room, but Lucas got up to follow him, "No Lucas you stay there. Leah will you watch him for daddy please?"

Waiting until they were out of ear shot, Ste answered the phone with caution, "Hello?"

"Ste." There was a long pause, which was odd as usually their phone conversations were as short as ever.

"Did you get the package?" Danny continued. Something was definitely up, Ste knew it. Danny never asked; he just expected.

But the question made Ste's memory think back and he realised that he hadn't collected it at all because of that…person. There was no way Danny could ever know that though, otherwise Ste wouldn't be trusted ever again...and that meant no money.

"Err, yeah." Ste lied.

Danny seemed to reclaim some of his assertiveness at that point, "Take it to the usual place at eleven and you'll get your money."

And that was it.

Ste flopped down on his bed- he'd somehow wondered into his room whilst having that unnerving conversation. Regrettably, he now understood he'd have to go back to that alley and get the package so he could deliver it on.

He shivered just thinking about the risk he would be taking.

The weight on his shoulders was most definitely back.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was a filler chapter, so it wasn't too long! But, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)

If you're reading my other story, Captivated By His Prey (Brendan's POV), thanks for doing that and I will be updating shortly- I have the chapter planned just need to write it!

It has been a pleasure to read reviews and always will be, so thank you-I'm just grateful that you are taking to the time to read it!

Anyway, until next time, bye bye :) x

-SwearByStendan-


	3. Chapter 3

Unbeknownst to Ste, Amy had been observing him all afternoon- since she had returned from her shift. He had been acting oddly- apprehensive about everything and had practically hit the roof from jumping out of his skin when Michaela had knocked on the front door.

Throughout the time Michaela was here, Ste seemed a little calmer, for some reason, and was his usual sarcastic self to her.

However, once Michaela had left-somewhat begrudgingly as they all had to have their tea, and the kids were becoming a little over-excited from having somebody come and play with them, Ste reverted back to being nervous.

When it clicked for Amy that he was acting similarly to how he had been yesterday, Amy had to call him on it, she tapped him on his shoulder and his head whirled around.

"Jeez Ames!" He exclaimed and a few breaths to calm his racing heart.

Amy pursed her lips, "Ste is something happening this evening?"

Ste's eyes widened in shock, "What d'ya mean?"

"You know what I mean Ste. Don't lie to me." Amy was beginning to get angry. Ste knew how Amy hadn't wanted him to go last night and she had stayed up really late waiting for him.

At work, they'd said she looked like a zombie.

Ste gulped, but not too loudly, "I dunno what you're on about."

"I know you do Ste. You've been acting weird all day and you were acting like it yesterday. I know you're going to do another job for Danny." Amy spat his name out in disgust. Why did Ste want to be involved in something dodgy and be under control of a criminal? Why didn't he want to get a safe job? Amy had tried to persuade him many times, but he just wouldn't listen, he said Danny's jobs were 'too good to turn down'.

Ste started to get a little agitated, "Why would ya be worried if I were doin' one?"

"I'm worried the kids won't have their dad, Ste. An' every time you do one of these jobs I get scared that you won't come back. I mean, do you know how much I worry, how much the kids worry?" Amy was really trying to get to him now, aiming at his heart instead of his head.

Ste saw right through it though- he was pretty good at accurately perceiving things and he was annoyed that she was trying to manipulate his thinking.

Of course he got worried when he went on these deliveries and pick-ups, but it needed to be done. Amy didn't understand. She had her job, her safe job, but Ste didn't and all he ever did was look for openings, but they wanted someone with more experience, someone better qualified than Ste. So for the moment this was the best he could do to provide for his family.

"Danny's bad, real bad an' you know that Ste! What if you get killed? What'll we do then? Or what if he comes at the kids to get at you for something?"

Ste knew the possible consequences but didn't want them to be shouted at him, "You know what? I'm not listenin' to this anymore."

And then he just left, walking out the front door without a backwards glance.

Amy sunk down on the sofa, holding her head in her hands.

(((x)))

Ste had a feeling he knew where he'd end up as he was walking. It may only have been about a quarter past nine- too early to do the delivery- but he had to go and get the package before that and hope he didn't run into any… trouble.

Ste was taking his time though, and was paying attention to all the little details he passed on his way just to give himself something else to think about.

His phone rang a few times, but Ste ignored it. After each time it did, Ste felt spurred on and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets quickening his pace for a couple of streets, almost doing it to spite Amy- and that was how he was slowly convincing himself that it wasn't dangerous or unsafe. All he was going to do was collect a brown parcel from an alley and then deliver to a house.

It was laughable that that could be risky.

At least that was what Ste was trying to persuade himself to believe.

His common sense told him otherwise.

At this point he'd almost reached the dirty street where the alley came off.

There were a number of people about, but if Ste looked closely they appeared to be of the shifty kind, so Ste brought his hood up and tucked his head down as one passed him by.

All of a sudden it hit Ste what could happen- who he could see- and he felt a bit sick.

As he approached the alley, he was able to see that flickering light halfway down. The one Danny had told him to look out for the first time.

The one that Ste saw that man's face in.

A full body shiver shook Ste.

He brought his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his fingers around his phone, ready to use it as a backlight. Darkness had been spreading quickly overhead since the sun had disappeared not too long ago.

Taking a deep breath, Ste peeked his head around the corner and shone the light on his phone down the enclosed alley. He couldn't make out any odd shapes and thankfully he could see the bin that was hiding the package. As much as he wanted to, Ste couldn't back out now; he'd come this far and he was going to carry on regardless of anything.

Attempting to not think about what -or who- could be lying in wait, Ste cautiously made his way down the alley. Slowly but surely, he got closer to the flickering light and the bin was just beyond that.

It was like déjà vu- just with a more terrified Ste. The stench from the bin was as awful as it had been yesterday when Ste pushed it out from the back wall, constantly turning his head to check for anyone approaching.

His hands were shaking and he was holding his breath. The package was in sight beneath the backlight of his phone and he knelt down to collect it.

Just in front of him, there was an unexpected scratching of something on the ground, Ste looked up and peered into the pitch black.

When he had a hold of the package, Ste lifted his phone up and pointed it towards the noise.

There was a hissing and a pair of bright yellow eyes stared back at him.

Jumping a little, his foot gave out from underneath him and Ste fell flat on his face. He yelled out and tried to get up immediately, ready to race back towards any light, but his phone had dropped somewhere.

Ste instantly began to search for it on his hands and knees in the faint light from the one flickering on the brick wall.

A tail flicked out and hit Ste in the leg- that's when he realised the eyes belonged to a cat and a relieved sigh escaped him. Although if Ste had not been on edge already, he probably would have made the connection that the hissing noise and the yellow eyes were from an animal in the first place.

Ste's hand brushed a small object and he moved it closer to his face- it felt similar to the shape of his phone, however emanating from it was a distinct smell of cigarettes so he discarded the packet over his shoulder.

Further along, Ste's hand came across something hard, smooth and strangely curved. And there seemed to be something weird encased inside.

Ste didn't quite believe what his brain was telling him at first, then it kind of made sense and his breath halted, he was pretty sure he'd turned as white as a sheet and his fingers stilled from touching this object, this- Ste gulped- …shoe.

His body seemed to unconsciously curl up in self protection, but Ste raised his head to look up at the shoe's owner.

A face stared down at him; one Ste had kind-of seen before, only the previous evening.

Ste had frozen; he couldn't move even if he tried. He was positive this was it. The end of Ste.

He was waiting for it; that death blow. Ste hadn't closed his eyes though; instead he was staring intently into the face of this man.

Ste may not have quite been able to see his eyes due to the shadow he was in, but Ste could certainly make out the rest of his facial features and he first picked up on the dark colour of hair around the man's mouth; a moustache, Ste realised. Underneath, partially hidden by this moustache, was a pair of unmoving lips.

It seemed like forever Ste was gazing up at this man and the man must have been looking down at Ste.

That was until the lips moved and a low Irish accent filled Ste's ears.

"Ye lookin' fer this?" A hand snapped up in front of Ste, holding a device between its fingers.

Almost completely immobile still, Ste could barely nod his head in reply.

It seemed like the side of the pair of lips had curled up in…amusement? Ste wasn't sure; perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him whilst he was in this state.

"Here ye go then." The man spoke again, trying to encourage Ste to take the phone from him.

At that point Ste was able to find some courage and he went to take his phone from the man's fingers. Where their fingers connected- only lightly mind- Ste felt a surge of heat spread from the tips of his fingers to the rest of his hand. Ste gasped and snatched his hand away, tightening his hand into a fist.

The man continued to look down at Ste, however this time his lips seemed to be in the shape of a frown.

Ste was at a complete loss of knowing what to do. Never having been in a situation such as this before, he didn't know how to react. And to be honest, he didn't know what had actually happened. His brain seemed to be a fuzz of thoughts.

Dragging his feet together, Ste pushed himself off the floor and muttered an, "erm".

Before Ste could even begin to comprehend what had happened however, the man turned around and effectively began scarpering away.

In no time at all, he had completely disappeared from Ste's vision.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read :)

Just to let you know I won't be posting for either story for the next couple of weeks as I am going on holiday, so have a nice few weeks everyone!

Thanks always for reviewing- I really appreciate it and I hope you just generally enjoy my two "Captivated" stories :)

Bye Bye Lovelies xxx

-SwearByStendan-


End file.
